Perfect
It all starts from the beginning, outside, Courage lifting the truck, waiting for the van Eustace is inclined accidentally Courage was very awkward, which overturned the truck, Eustace now angry, which usually has seen Courage, the things he did wrong as rainbow paint the roost, and change blowing a toy instead of wings, Eustace telling him things you do not do well, as a result, Eustace insists Courage go back to school, type of things well, demonstrating that for Courage, have someone do it perfect. Meanwhile at home, Eustace receives an email, that which has called a trumpet, he has wanted all his life, at least that is broken, when he went to do other things, Muriel Courage invites to the kitchen, after seeing a mess of meal preparation, Courage Muriel offers that knead the dough, but makes the dog slow, as a result, the mass turned to dust, the last offer that gives Muriel, is to break the nuts , while the dog did not feel like, when I was breaking a maso nuts, but suddenly broke the table, believing Courage for life, is a inperfeccion, when Muriel reassures the dog. Given routines Courage house, she sees a teacher, the perfectionist type, saying that is a disgrace, so Courage gets scared, looking to Muriel as she closes the door, once opened, there she sees when Eustace calls Muriel, to come. Courage scared, the perfectionist draws attention to the dog, which was put in form, perfect type, when the teacher instructs Courage, putting books in the head, walk up there as a result they fall off the books, the perfectionist upset, saying that is not perfect, and felt very embarrassed Courage. Up on the fourth of nowhere, there's perfectionist is giving lessons to learn to make something perfect, so asked to speak, to see if the voice scraped to learn their own work, to speak well, when I try all times Courage, failure again until after the teacher asked to assemble a tower, Eiffel type when arming Courage is amused but error, the perfectionist, he proved to Courage, Di Lung put together the highest tower of Eiffel, which happily was said that is the only perfect person in the world, as a result, the teacher shows that did a lousy job assembling the tower, that it was just bedtime, until you go, asking to sleep perfectly. In the bedroom of Eustace and Muriel, Courage is vehia stressed, when you sleep, the first nightmare, a celestial spirit tells him he's not perfect, the second, 3 kinds of people like the robot dog, dog farmer, and lion dog, giving scores failed to barking witch showed, the third, rare art leaves flying, fourth, an act of throwing up dishes, taking with pies to entire audience laughed to see Courage without leather pants, and the fifth, which Muriel offers a pitcher, until he bounced Courage, his owner went bankrupt in pieces, as a result, Courage is done every scream on 5 nightmares, until he was expelled by Eustace. At dawn, Eustace scares Courage with broken trumpet when I get up late for work, the teacher requesting to be put right and straight, showing you will see a pop quiz, asking Courage, if in case the perfectionist, tell if disapproves the exam, will pay the unpleasant consequences, showing you the path going to the be the only person inperfect, Courage asking the teacher, he's going to the bathroom, saying that professor inpatient for the dog has to come in few minutes, which asks him to go to brush your teeth, as practiced, perfectly. In the bathroom, to the perfect practice of Courage, a fish from the bath said that perfection does not exist, but says it's beautiful and goes before, that shows he can amass their imperfections, and will be able to do what he wants, while the dog trusts the fish out into the hallway watching and learning that Muriel and Eustace that everything has inperfection, when happily and is ready to dominate the teacher, there comes. Above, the perfectionist when it has all kinds of things in school perfection, asked to draw in six perfectly, when Courage enjoyed drawing, the teacher stops time, as a result, the perfectionist says he sees a six, when Courage doubles leaf, to flip, as a result, Courage and showed that if approved, when you see the perfectionist, would not know it to be perfect, there loud scream, breaking his rule, saying it is not so perfect as to lie, while she blows, saying and accusing a dog anyway, achievement to be perfect, as the teacher disappears, and the blackboard too, as a result, Courage happily freed from their problems believing in the perfection. Finally came to dinner, a family dinner, eating baklava for dessert, such as gum, there is the face of Courage smiled, and the fish raised his thumb, which there the episode ends happily Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes